


truth be told i've done this all before

by pimmingswool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, man idk i just knew i hadn't written in a while and this was born, not v good but it's something i suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimmingswool/pseuds/pimmingswool
Summary: this atmosphere was the opposite of anywhere akaashi keiji had wanted to bebut here he wassober among a flock of intoxicated people in a busy, and ready to go home





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is still a work in progress it will get somewhere at some point, i'm not done updating!!

“But Akaashi! You have to come! If you don’t come I’ll cry! I’ll cry in front of my boy Kuroo! You wouldn’t do that to me Akaashi would you? You wouldn’t be so cruel!” came a whimper in quite possibly the most vexatious voice Akaashi Keiiji had ever had the misfortune of hearing.  
He moved his eyes down to see his friend, (if that’s what you’d call him.) Bokuto gripping his sleeve as he sat on his knees like a child pleading his mother to let him stay home from kindergarten. His eyes were significantly wider than usual and beginning to gloss over and fade into a shade of a washed out pink. 

Akaashi sighed, “I suppose. Just don’t expect me to stay the entire time. And I swear if your dumb ass gets yourself shitfaced I’m not going to pick you up.”  
Akaashi was taken back when two arms encapsulated him and pulled him into a hug, he could feel tears falling onto his back.  
“That’s my favorite setter! Thank you Akaashi!” cheered Bokuto, now gripping onto Akaashi’s waist, even more like that of a child than he had been before.  
“You better make yourself look more presentable, the last thing I need is to be seen entering some party with someone looking the way you do right now,” Akaashi said as he gently pushed Bokuto away and wiped down his shirt to try and tone down the tear stains.  
“You’ve got it Akaashi!” Bokuto cried, walking away with a jump between every few steps.  
Akaashi sighed; the last place he wanted to be was some dumb party, especially Kuroo Testurou’s. It wasn’t a matter of dislike for the guy; in fact for the most part Akaashi liked him. But his presence was draining, and when paired with Bokuto he became quite possibly one of the most exhausting people to be around. He pressed his finger daintily against his cheek and felt his eyes get heavy, he didn’t have to do this, but with everything Bokuto had done for him it sort of felt like an unspoken rule to go.  
He slipped himself into some nicer clothes that felt like sandspurs wrapping around his body. He combed his hair a bit, though he didn’t really need to, his hair kind of effortlessly looked like he’d just walked out of a salon all of the time. He picked up an eyeliner pen and glided it across his eyelid, slow and steady he’d told himself repeatedly as the pen slowly slid against his –  
“Akaashi! Are you ready yet? It’s time to go, and I can’t wait on you forever!” called Bokuto, who had called Akaashi from several rooms away.  
God dammnit It’s uneven thought Akaashi as he stared down his eye makeup. One downfall of being roommates with Bokuto was that regardless of what you were doing, he was going to do something to mess it up. It was never intentional; it was just sort of in his nature to make things imperfect. Akaashi trudges out of his bedroom and eyed down Bokuto, who’d actually bothered to put on a suit, which was very unlike the guy, who usually dressed like a twelve year old boy going through his Minecraft phase.  
“Hey! Akaashi! Your eye makeup wing things look slick man! Really showing off that owl pride!” cheered Bokuto with some obnoxious grin.  
Bokuto had called Akaashi an owl just about every time he’d worn winged eyeliner, Akaashi had thought it was because of Bokuto’s everlasting loyalty to their high school volleyball team, but he’d never bothered to question it.  
“Y’know since you really had my back this time Akaashi, and I owe you one, I’ll drive us there. You just take pictures of yourself and sulk or whatever it is you do,” Bokuto promised as he grabbed his car keys from his back pocket and slipped into their vehicle.  
Sharing a vehicle with Bokuto was kind of like a one-way ticket to a life cut short, at least for the car anyways. But Akaashi had come from some rich parents who wouldn’t bat an eyelash at the thought of purchasing them a new car even if the old one’s only damage was a faint scratch on the mirror. It was ridiculous really, and in a weird way kind of embarrassing, but Bokuto ate it all up, he’d adored the wealth of Akaashi’s family, it’s what was keeping a roof over his head after all.  
“Who all, that you know of, will be making an appearance?” asked Akaashi, trying to figure out who would be there that he’d actually be able to make conversation with and not pout in the back corner.  
“Kuroo obviously, and his little sassy friend Kenma, I think Hinata might be there, thank God. I love that kid, he’s actually the best. Daichi is going which inevitably means Suga will be there… uh..” Bokuto continued talking but Akaashi had zoned out before he could finish. He’d known he was going to have a bad time at this party and he’d hadn’t even set foot in it yet.  
“Hey look we’re here! You better not embarrass me Akaashi! I’ll be one unhappy camper if you do,” warned Bokuto in perhaps the least menacing voice on this Earth.  
“Trust me, I think you’ve got all of the embarrassment covered yourself.”


	2. escape route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi Keiji isn't one to party, and he looks for a ticket out of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be patient with me!!! the interesting stuff will come eventually, I hope,,,

Akaashi Keiji didn’t consider himself to be a particularly negative person. He wasn’t over the top positive, by any means, but he’d never gone out of his way to find flaws in things.   
That was, until, he’d been in the confines of a noisy party with lights of varying hues draping over his vision. What Bokuto had found to be ambient noise, Akaashi had found to be pure, unbridled, nuisances and quite possibly the bane of his existence. This party perhaps may have been slightly enjoyable, had Bokuto been with him, but he’d severed himself from the guy because he was so invested in his conversation with Kuroo Testurou, which had gone something like the following:

“Kuroo! Bro I haven’t seen you in what has felt like ages man!” Bokuto cried, practically throwing himself onto Kuroo.  
“Bo! I don’t know the last time I saw you!” said Kuroo with a grin, tongue poking between his teeth.  
Kenma Kozume, who’d sat behind Kuroo with tired eyes that Akaashi had never seen leave one of his video games outside of the court, looked up at Kuroo and hissed, “Well I can tell you the last time you two saw each other Two fucking days ago, and someone trashed my room in my apartment.”  
Kenma’s voice was hushed, and by no means had sounded nasty, but Kuroo and Bokuto both looked mortified by what he’d said.  
“Woah, woah, K-cat, I don’t remember trashing your room, must have been the other K-cat, right K-cat?” said Bokuto, shock pasted onto his face.  
Kuroo shrugged and took a sip of what Akaashi had recognized as some sort of alcohol, Kenma had been sipping some too, which Akaashi could respect; the little guy probably really needed it to survive the night.  
“I would say it was the guy with the stupid hair that messed up my room, but that could easily be either of you,” was Kenma’s reply and Akaashi’s cue to leave, he knew that the minute someone insulted Bokuto’s hair all Hell would break loose. So he perched himself in a corner, avoiding whatever disaster was guaranteed to take place as he looked for a familiar face to talk to. He began fidgeting with his fingers awkwardly, like he’d always done when uncomfortable, and his foot started violently tapping against the ground. I could just leave he’d thought, I told Bokuto I’d leave early, there’s nothing stopping me. He pondered it for a while, leaving. The only place he’d wanted to be in this given moment was the comfort of his own bed sheets.

Akaashi continued to glance around but all his eyes met was glass after glass of booze and maybe some cigarettes here and there. One guy was particularly intoxicated from what he could see, arms flailing aimlessly and a cheeky smile glued onto his face like he’d just made the slyest pickup line in history. He was making over the top flamboyant hand gestures and drawing a mass amount of attention to himself, his voice was loud and his sentences were made up of little noises more than they were actual words.  
Akaashi looked at him with sad eyes, he’d never been much of a drinker, he didn’t think he’d ever become much of a drinker. The thought of it had always rubbed him the wrong way, the light that was shed on it as he was a kid permanently altered his view on it. To him a drink just sounded like a mainstream way to cause mental ailments, (you would think Bokuto had had alcohol since the womb). Akaashi pitied the drinker, but saw him as an opportunity to get home. There’s no way someone that shitfaced would want to stay here, Akaashi thought as he approached the stranger.   
He tapped his shoulder and he immediately whipped around, lips still folded into a smile. He had intimidating eyes, ones that soaked into Akaashi’s and drained them. Eyes with a fire in them and eyes that would burn anyone that wronged him.

Akaashi began to rethink his escape plan.

“Hello! May I help you? Are you wanting my autograph?” he said, throwing a peace sign into Akaashi’s face.

How much alcohol must this poor man consume? Questioned Akaashi.   
“Yes, uh, hello, I hope I’m not interrupting anything, I just saw you looked a little, uh, tired from partying so hard and I was curious if you needed a ride home,” offered Akaashi, debating whether confronting the stranger was a good idea or not.  
“Why, Akaashi Keiji, are you hitting on me?” said the stranger, batting his eyelashes as his fingers curled under his chin.   
Akaashi blinked, wondering how this person he’d never met had known who he was. He was careful not to change his expression, however, he didn’t want to risk coming off as rude or something. Perhaps he was a classmate from elementary school or a particularly friendly employee at a store somewhere.  
“Confused Akaashi-chan? Don’t be. I know you for being Fukorodani’s setter back in high school, you were a very talented team, a shame I never got to compete against you.” the stranger’s dark eyes became even more intimidating as he spoke.

“Yes, I was, pardon my ignorance, but may I ask what team you were a part of?” Akaashi questiond.  
“I’m Oikawa Tooru, former setter of Aoba Johsai,” the man had finally said.


End file.
